Stories For a Friend (to LoveyLoo)
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: That's right, Lovey! Your birthday gift (and other gifts that I'll make in the future) is a fan fic section dedicated to you! Love you, Lovey! You're my LSBFF! XD Story of the Day: Feel Better!


**Happy late birthday, Lovey! I hope this day is a blessed one for you! :D**

**Also...*smacks myself* BAD BECKY! BAD BECKY! YOU SHOULD HAVE POSTED THIS SOONER! Not on YOUR birthday! DX**

**Okay, so basically, this series of stories are dedicated to LoveyLoo! That's right; I'm gonna be making more of these! It's a crossover between MLP and PnF because most like I'll be doing those kinds of stories for her! :D**

**I hope you like it, Lovey! Oh. And the rest of you guys too...**

**(Those of you who flame this, screw you! This is for LoveyLoo, not you! Tee-hee, I rhymed, didn't I? XD)**

**Enjoy!**

**M/L/P**

It was a normal day in Equestria:

Twilight Sparkle, now a princess, was still busy with the library. It had become more of a chance for ponies to visit her than anything else, which was a bit of a disappointment if anything. Twilight wished that ponies would like reading as much as her. She was excited whenever she saw a pony who was more interested in a page of a novel than her new, glorious wings.

Rainbow Dash was currently training at the Wonderbolts Academy. It was much like a college for ponies, or even a boot camp. You could say that it was "so awesome!" that the blue pegasis was finally fulfilling her dreams; the ones she had as a filly. It was astonishing that this was actually happening to her...not that she ever doubted that she'd be in the Wonderbolts. It was in her genes!

Pinkie Pie was throwing a birthday party for Sweetie Belle, with the help of Applebloom and Scootaloo (although it was mostly for their friend, it wouldn't hurt to get their party Cutie Marks, would it?). Rarity had been so busy trying to sew her sister the perfect birthday dress that there was just no time for her to plan the party herself. Who better to turn to than Pinkie Pie?

Fluttershy was helping Applejack converse with the beavers again. Applejack and the beavers had been brutal rivals since she was a filly. And considering that the beavers had flooded the acres more than once, it was clear that the buck toothed creatures felt the same. Only Fluttershy could keep peace between the rivals. If she weren't there to begin with, an epic war was likely.

While all this was happening, a lone white unicorn with a violet flower on her teal blue mane trotted through town with a grin almost as big as Pinkie's. Her cutiemark, a notepad with a musical note on it and a pencil leaning on the pad, represented her special talent for art in general. Singing, drawing, writing, you name it. It was her destiny, that marked her path since fillyhood. Her name was Ivory Pen, a current employee of the Sofa Clerk.

Currently, she was heading for her friend's place. Her friend, her best friend even, was a yellow pegasis, with a brown mane that had thin white streaks. Her cutie mark was rainbow-colored piano keys, aligned like a bit of a wave, which signified her love for art as well. Yes, the two ponies, although different by species, had the same special talent as the other. The pegasis' name was Angel Keys, who usually helped the weather ponies, but also spent her time playing her piano. No one really knew how she played the instrument, what with lack of hands, and Lyra, a unicorn who used to live in Canterlot, always patronized her about how she did it (claiming that it was for "research on a phenomenon that nopony would ever be able to understand); but whenever one just happened to walk by her abode while she was occupying the facility, they'd hear a calm, beautiful sound, some who thought was an angel playing an instrument.

They were right, but not in the way they expected. Angel was still just a pony, like everypony else, even if her skills belonged to the professionals.

But today, there wasn't any beautiful, cheery music coming from the house. Instead, there was a yellow pegasis, lying on her couch, sighing sadly. In her hooves was a piece of music, one that she had written herself. And on the ground was an open envelope, and a letter that said such things that put Angel in her state of depression.

Just then, a white unicorn slammed the door open with a big grin on her face. "IVORY'S HERE, YA'LL! I be ready for some musiiiiiiiic baby!"

Ivory punched a hoof in the air, failing just for a moment to notice her friend's unwillingness to join in their usual hilarious shenanigans. Upon noticing this, Ivory looked to the pegasis, frowning. At first it was purely confusion, but it quickly turned into worry at the sight of Angel's sadness. "Angie?" Ivory asked, "What's wrong?"

Angel sniffled. "It's...it's nothing, really," she said, uncharacteristically quiet, "I mean...oh, what am I saying? Ivy, I can't lie to you. It IS something. Something horrible, Ivy, something...dreadful."

The white unicorn trotted over to Angel, sitting next to her on the couch. "Then tell me, Angie," Ivory insisted, "Maybe I can help!"

"Well...sigh, it goes like this," Angel stated, motioning a bit with her hooves, "Remember that contest the Canterlot Musician's were holding?"

"You mean the one that they set up after Octavia moved here?" Ivory said, not really in the mood for mentioning that one of her favorite musicians had left the whole biz in order to relax for a while (although she was quite delighted to hear that she had moved to quaint little Ponyville, and had even spoken with her once, or twice, a few more times even), "The contest that was searching for her...replacement?"

The word "replacement" came out as a word of disgust. Who could replace Octavia Pie?! However, noticing her friend blush nervously, Ivory quickly pieced together her friend's intentions...and grinned. Wording it better, she thought "Who but Angel Keys could replace Octavia Pie?"

"Ooh, you sent over a piece to them!" Ivory clapped her hooves excitedly, "What did they say? Are you gonna get an interview? If you are, we gotta get you dressed for it! I know you hate doing that, and I do too, but in a situation like this-"

"They didn't except my piece..."

"-it's important to keep up with app-...I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. For a moment, it sounded like you said-"

"They didn't except my piece, Ivy," Angie said solemnly, "And worst still, they said it was the worst thing ever written..."

A look of shock and sadness swept across Ivory Pen, who placed a hoof on Angel's shoulder. "...Angie..." Ivory began, but trailed off as Angel continued.

"Just look at the letter they wrote," the pegasis said, leaning down to pick up the note.

Handing the letter to Ivory, the white unicorn levitated the piece of paper, and poofed up her reading glasses. The glasses weren't really for visual sake, rather it was for a visual gag. "Let's see..._Dear Angel Wing Notes, we appreciate your entry for the Canterlot Musicians Chorus Contest, however..."_

The words spoken turned into mutters. After a while, Ivory looked furious. "MEDIOCRE?" she roared as she burnt up the piece of paper with her magic, "THEY CALLED YOUR PIECE MEDIOCRE?!"

Angel whimpered. "They didn't just say the piece was mediocre," she said, "They said I'M mediocre..."

"Angel, girl," Ivory said, pulling her friend into a half hug, "Canterlotians think everypony's mediocre. Don't let them get ya down."

"Too late..." Angel sighed, "I honestly thought they'd like it..."

"That happens sometimes," Ivory said, "Even though it's inexcusable that they_ obviously don't know talent when they **see it!** _...Ahem, it's natural that not everypony will like your work. Just because they say it's the worst thing ever, doesn't mean it's true."

"Then, why does it hurt so much?" Angel asked.

"Because, Angel, you obviously put your heart into that piece," Ivory said with a sad smile, "And it hurts when other people hate the things you put your heart into."

Angel Keys sighed, then smiled a tad bitterly. "I guess you're right..." she said, "How do you know me so well?"

"Because you're my LSBFF, silly!"

"I'm...what?"

"Little Sister Best Friend Forever! I got it from Twilight when she was teaching me some spells."

"Ooooooh."

Ivory Pen stood up while still holding the music piece, grinning at Angel Notes. "I know EXACTLY what to do!"

And with that, she teleported her sacred instrument; a guitar. She strummed it with her telepathic powers, and a jumpy beat came to life. Angel Notes' expression was a shocked one at first. She was strumming the notes of her piece. And furthermore, she was singing.

**Life is bleak**

**And so are you**

**That's what they say**

**Maybe it's true**

**Why do you**

**Face reality**

**When things bring**

**None but casualties**

Ivory leaned towards Angel with a happy look on her face. Angel, although would have loved to jump into the song at any other time, was a bit shocked at the action and leaned a bit backwards. She was even more shocked when Ivory pulled her onto the "stage".

**Look, my friend**

**Don't be upset**

**Because it's**

**Not over yet**

**You see me**

**And you are**

**Best friends and**

**Superstars!**

Ivory poofed up a piano for Angel to play. The pegasis stared at the piano, not at anything else. She continued to listen to the song anyhow.

**We're number one**

**Gotta go have fun**

**We're artists**

**The smartest**

**Out there**

**Somewhere**

**You'll see**

Angel gasped as Ivory hugged her from behind, making a toothy grin as she did.

**And all you gotta do is~**

**Feel better~!  
**

**Feel better~!**

**When life feels wrong**

**Just sing a song**

**And you'll break out a grin**

**Oh**

**Feel better~!**

**Feel better~!**

**You won't regret**

**Never forget**

**That I'll be here to make you grin**

Angel glared at first at Ivory, but the white unicorn knew very well that it was merely a playful one. For after a few seconds, Angel smiled.

**So**

**Feel better!**

**(Bum, bum, bum)**

**Feel better!**

**(Bum, bum, bum)**

"C'mon, Angie, play a tune!" Ivory insisted with a grin.

Angel's grin grew as she began playing the piano in the most unique way; with her hooves, an her wings.

_This is all_

_Just life's attack_

_Trying to bring ya doooown_

_Don't listen_

_Why try_

_To listen to that soooound_

_When you can grin_

_Be merry!_

**And caring!**_  
_

_**Maybe a bit SCARY too~**_

_**There's one thing you can do~**_

_And that would be_

**_Feel better~!_**

**_Feel better~!_**

_When life feels wrong_

_Just sing a song_

_And you'll break out a grin_

**_Oh_**

**_Feel better~!_**

**_Feel better~!_**

**You won't regret**

**Never forget**

**That I'll be here to make you grin**

_Make me grin_

**Know that I'll be there**

_You really care_

**An you'll be there for me too~**

_I'll do the same for you~!_

**_Friends forever_**

**_Stick together~_**

**_Oh,_**

**_Feel_**

**_BETTER~!_**

**_Yeaaaaah, yeah!_**

Hooves were punched into the air, before the two ponies lied on their backs giggling. Angel smiled the biggest she had all day. "You know what, Ivory?" she said, "You're right! I shouldn't care about what others think! I've got ponies like you who like my art and skill, and that's the way I like it."

"That's the spirit, Angie!" Ivory said, jumping back to her feet while wearing a goofy grin.

Angel sat up, looking up at her best friend with a look on sincerity. "Thank you, Ivory Pen," she said, "For being there for me..."

"Thank you for being my friend all this time," Ivory said with a smile, "Trust me. It means a lot to me, our friendship. Now c'mon; let's go to Sugar-Cube corner! I heard there's a special for Apple Tart Ice Cream!"

And with that, the white unicorn licked her lips and went for the door, followed by the yellow pegasis, who managed to get outside before the other. Soon, it became a friendly competition to see who got to Sugar Cube Corner first. The two laughed.

_Friends forever_

_Stick together_

**_HAPPY (Belated) BIRTHDAY, LOVEY!_**


End file.
